


Family

by Kindred



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Crying Jack Kline, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt Sam Winchester, Jack Kline Feels, Lucifer is an arse, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Omega Castiel, Omega Jack Kline, Omega Sam Winchester, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Sam knew Lucifer did a lot of damage to Jack, not just physically.





	Family

Sam knew Lucifer did a lot of damage to Jack, not just physically the teen was all over the place. He couldn’t sleep on his own and would either be curled up in Cas and Dean’s bed or in his and Gabe’s bed. More often than not he would find his way to Sam’s and Gabe’s bed curled up between then shaking his eyes red and swollen from crying but also from lack of sleep. Gabriel would reach out and use a little of his grace to help Jack sleep even if it’s only while he was spooning the poor teen. “We have to talk to him.” He whispered to Sam,  
“He knows he can talk to us.”  
“Does he? He is bottling up whatever happens between him and Old Lucy.” Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking back at Jack who has latched himself onto his shirt. “Sam?”  
“I know what he did to him.” He swallowed a lump in his throat.

Gabriel sits up his hand still touching Jack’s back as to keeping him asleep as he frowned at the hunter. “Now is a good time to tell me, because I’m not so good with my lovers hiding shit from me?” He frowned; Sam pushed himself up carefully pulling the teen with him slightly.  
“It’s the same thing he did to me.” The archangel was frozen to the spot as he stared at the hunter, his mouth open and closed a few times as Sam looked down the pain and hurt showing in his eyes. “He…He made sure that Jack and I are…”  
“Are…?”  
“Share a profound bond.” He winced at using Castiel’s words but that is the best way he could describe it. Gabriel frowned and scratched his head as he looked back down at Jack.  
“Tell me he didn’t make you?”  
“You think he would be hanging onto me like this if I did?” Sam scowled at him.

Gabriel shrugged and moved closer to the teen “He was planning to do something to us, but…I really don’t want to think about it.” Sam sniffed as he took a deep breath.  
“Well, he is an alpha I can guess what he wanted to do.” The angel frowned as he leaned into Sam and kissed the bite on his shoulder, the hunter shivered as he looked at the angel and smiled softly at him. “You mine Sam, don’t ever forget it and if I have to just to protect Jack I will make him mine too.” Sam gave him a strange smile “Clearly with the kid permission and not Old Lucy version of permission.” Sam sighed as Jack started to sob into Sam’s chest and that is when Gabriel realised he stopped that his hand had drifted over to Sam’s stomach. “Shit.” He growled softly as he placed his hand on Jack’s bare arms.  
“Shhh, Jack its okay your safe Jack you're safe,” Sam whispered to the teen and kissed the top of his head.  
“Sam.” Came the sob.  
“I’m here.” He looked at Gabriel who leaned down  
“Just sleep,” Gabriel whispered as his grace settle on the Jack, the teen settled back down and back to sleep.

Taking a deep breath Gabe lays back down “I’m going to kill him.” He growled as he nuzzled into the teen’s shoulder. Sam warped his arms around Jack and Gabe and smiled as looked at the protective angel.  
“Can’t the Dean/Michael hybrid did that.” Sam yawned as he saw his mate frown.  
“Yeah well… I will kill him again and this time I will let teach Jack a thing or two about hurting arse holes like him.” Sam stared at Gabe his eyes turning golden.  
“Right because that is a good idea turns your nephew into another Loki, its hard enough to keep an eye on you.” He smiled as he leans over and kisses the pouting angel on the lips. “I will talk to Jack in the morning, for now, let him sleep.” 

Morning came and Jack works up from the bed startled as he looked around the room and started to whimper. Sam walked out from the bathroom rubbed his hair with a towel and looking at the distressed omega “Hey it’s okay Jack I was just in the shower.”  
“W-Where is…”  
“He’s out making us breakfast.” He smiled as he went and to get a shirt from the draw. He looked back at the teen and sees the worried look on his face. “Are you okay with Gabriel?” He asked, “You’re not scared of him?”  
“No, he doesn’t scare me.” He whispered he wiped his eyes as he looked down at his lap. Sam walks over to him and sits by his side and pulls him into his arms.  
“Good, he just wants to help you.”  
“I know dad.” Jack’s eyes widen as he snaps his head up and looked at Sam; fear passed through his eyes as he looked at the hunter. “I-I-I…” Sam pulled him back into his hold and hugged him smiling at him.  
“You can call me dad if you want.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.”


End file.
